


Не оправдали [Translation]

by Angulema



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Good old humor, Humor, Unexpected sequence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как обмануть ожидания, не прилагая усилий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не оправдали [Translation]

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Contradiction (Glorfindel, Legolas)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/663598/chapters/1211354) by [Urloth (CollyWobbleKiwi)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CollyWobbleKiwi/pseuds/Urloth) (it's a part of the work [50 Prompts: AU Silmarillion Drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/663598)).
> 
> За бетинг спасибо Lavender Prime.

— Лорд Глорфиндель, позволь представить тебе принца Леголаса из Зеленолесья.  
  
На этих словах Эрестора Глорфиндель, предполагавший, что будет смотреть на зеленолесского посла сверху вниз, задрал голову сам.  
  
— Знаете, — тепло улыбнулся принц, обратив на него дружелюбный взгляд серых глаз, — уверен, что вам такое говорят постоянно, лорд Глорфиндель, но, когда произнесли ваше имя, я ожидал увидеть… э-э…  
— Золотые волосы? — со смешком подсказал Глорфиндель.  
  
Принц осторожно протянул руку, подцепил длинным пальцем одну из уж точно не золотых, доходящих до колен прядей и помахал ею в воздухе. Чернота волос была настолько насыщенной, настолько глубокой, что при определенном свете они даже отливали синевой.  
  
— Для любого ваниа я стал уроком, наглядно показавшим, что может значить хоть капля нолдорской крови, — Глорфиндель отнесся к неожиданной близости и прикосновениям благодушно: Леголас был не первым лесным эльфом, которого ему довелось встретить, он знал их стремление потрогать всё новое и был знаком с иным представлением о личном пространстве. — Прабабка по отцу была из нолдор, но мои родители выглядели совершенно по-ваниарски и предполагали, что я буду таким же.  
  
— Еще бы! Выходит, вы точно так же не оправдали ожидания, как и я.  
  
— Выпьем же за это, — рассмеялся Глорфиндель, вновь задирая голову. С тех пор, как ему приходилось поднимать глаза, чтобы встретить взгляд собеседника, прошла целая Эпоха — в буквальном смысле. Воспоминание горько кольнуло сердце.  
  
Они со звоном соприкоснулись бокалами и выпили.  
  
— А вы, ваше высочество…  
— Просто Леголас, пожалуйста, — перебил тот.  
— Только если будешь звать меня просто Глорфиндель.  
— Договорились.  
— Возвращаясь к нашему разговору. Ты тоже решительно не похож на все представления о синдар с примесью крови лесных эльфов.  
— О да!  
  
Они пересекли зал и устроились в одном из небольших альковов для беседы. Леголас с тихим вздохом вытянул ноги далеко в сторону: кресло было слишком низким, и, согнув ноги в коленях, он выглядел бы неуклюже.  
  
— Большинство предпочитает забыть, что так называемые «авари» произошли от тех же татьяр, что и народ, известный теперь как «нолдор», — задумчиво пробормотал Леголас в бокал.  
  
— Что ж, прекрасно их понимаю, — согласился Глорфиндель, позволяя подошедшему слуге наполнить бокал.  
  
— Значит, твоя мать из татьяр, что затем стали авари? — спросил он, но, вероятно, слишком быстро: Леголас бросил на него острый взгляд. — Без обид, — поднял ладонь Глорфиндель, — просто за пределами Зеленолесья ее никто никогда не видел.  
— Да, она застенчива, — согласился Леголас, — к тому же стесняется своего роста. Ей кажется, что отцу неловко стоять рядом с ней, хотя это, разумеется, не так.  
— Что, настолько высокая? — Глорфиндель мельком глянул в сторону активно рассуждающей о чем-то леди Галадриэль: ту нисколько не беспокоил ее рост, даже в Амане.  
— Выше всех в Лихолесье. К сожалению, все ее сестры пошли ростом в отца, а ее мать, хоть и высокая, все равно ниже, чем она.  
  
Глорфиндель отпил вина и задумчиво посмотрел на принца, подмечая в его лице то, что не ожидал более увидеть на берегах Средиземья. Пока он пребывал в Мандосе, весь дом Феанора успел сгинуть, причем никто не назвал бы их смерть обычной.  
  
И вот перед ним, похоже, сидел потомок того же рода, пусть и чувствовалось в нем нечто иное.  
  
— Глорфиндель, предлагаю тост, — голос Леголаса вырвал его из раздумий. — За неоправданные ожидания!  
  
— И правда, — согласился Глорфиндель, разомлевший от добродушной беседы, хотя, впрочем, это могло подействовать и вино. — За неоправданные ожидания!  
  
Они выпили, и Глорфиндель вновь обратил пристальный взгляд на принца.  
  
— Я бы не удивился, если бы при первой встрече лорд Элронд заключил тебя в объятия, — вдруг выпалил он.  
  
— Мне тоже показалось, будто, приветствуя, он видел не меня, — задумчиво ответил Леголас, бросив взгляд на Элронда. — Прабабушка рассказывала, что брата моего деда звали Махтан, а ее троюродной сестрой была некая Мириэль. Не помню, каким боком это связано с нолдор, но, видимо, я чрезвычайно похож на эту ветвь моего рода.  
— О да, несомненно, — согласился Глорфиндель, глядя, как Леголас откидывает назад непослушный локон медно-рыжих волос.


End file.
